


Happy Birthday, Tanaka!

by NightmareArts491



Category: Danganronpa, SDR2, Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: Gundam pls, Gundam's birthday ayyyyy, M/M, So much angst to start wtf was I doing, Sonia pls, Souda's kinda salty, eventual, it gets happy I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareArts491/pseuds/NightmareArts491
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonia decides to throw Gundam a birthday party after finding out about his birthday. Gundam doesn't really care or understand why she's doing this, but allows her to do it, and she gets the gang together. Well, almost. Souda's a bit miffed and has salt to spare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Tanaka!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so let's try this again! First fanfic I tried to finish was a bust thanks to technology. Anyway, the hamster-loving dweeb's birthday was yesterday so I thought I'd start on a three (?) chapter fic for it. Uhhhh other than that, if ya like it, lemme know and I'll keep up with it! Thanks you guys!! =^.^=

As it came every year on December 14th, Gundam Tanaka's birthday was just another day. At least to him it was. He'd never thought it was anything special, as it was nothing more than the date he arrived on the planet he claimed he "would later take over". Unfortunately (read: fortunately), a certain blonde Princess had gotten wind of the fact that it was Tanaka's birthday, and she had decided to dedicate her entire weekend to planning something for him like a good friend would. It was during her Saturday afternoon visit when she made her plans known to the animal breeder, confusing him somewhat. "I... Do not understand why such behavior is necessary." Tanaka had stated in a low, yet confused voice. "Because it's your birthday, silly!" Sonia giggled and hopped onto the counter behind Gundam, watching as he fed the various animals in his pet shop, right now, his attention was focused on the bunnies in their pen as he tried to replace their water. "I do not see how that makes it any different, but... It is more than likely pointless to argue with you based upon past experiences." Gundam sighed and gave in. "Yep!" She tittered and slid off the counter before sauntering to the door. "Bye, Gundam! I'll see you later!" Sonia had waved and waltzed out of the shop before Gundam had even had a chance to reply.

* * *

 

Pressed for ideas, Sonia frowned and decided to pay a visit to another friend of hers, although neither she nor Gundam had spoken to him in a year or so; Kazuichi Souda. Souda had been sweet on her back in high school, but she never really noticed, nor had she paid it any mind. "I hope he's not too angry with me.." She mumbled and continued her trek for three blocks until she came to a garage. Sonia giggled slightly as the slightly static-filled noise of music flitted about the shop, somewhat struggling to be heard over the sound of a wrench as it was being used to tighten what was probably a bolt. She stood back in the wide open door for a few minutes longer, surveying the shop before she spotted a familiar dull yellow jumpsuit hunched over a '68 Firebird. "Oh! Souda!" Sonia beamed and clapped her hands, visibly startling the mechanic. "What the sh-" his words were cut off by a loud thud as he snapped upright, slamming his head into the propped open hood of the car. "Ooh... Um.. Ooh.." Sonia winced and cringed, bringing a hand to cover her mouth. "Son of a bitch..." Souda hissed and slid away from the car, clapping a hand over his head. He still wore the beanie, even after all that time. "Who- Sonia? S'that you?" He managed and cracked one eye open as the other still rubbed at the sore spot on his skull. "Yup! It's me!" Sonia giggled and smiled, seemingly forgetting the incident. "O-Oh, and, um, sorry for startling you." "S'alright." Souda sighed and waved her apology off, grabbing a red rag stained with spots of black and a bottle of water from the counter beside her before sitting in an office chair that was placed along the wall to the right of the car. "Ibuki's managed to scare the hell outta me too while I was workin'. So, what brings ya here? Thought ya died or somethin'." He snorted jokingly, screwing the cap off the bottle of water and taking a swig. "It's Gundam's birthday this Monday!" She grinned, noticing Souda's eyes widen before he choked. "A-And," he sputtered, water struggling to evacuate his lungs. "I c-care why?" "Because he's our friend! And he doesn't really celebrate his birthday..." Sonia frowned sadly. "So?" Souda deadpanned. "What he does is his deal. If he doesn't wanna celebrate it, don't make 'im." He scoffed and set the water aside before wiping the oil off of his hands on the rag. "Souda!" Sonia gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. "Please? Come on, I don't know what to do for him!" She whined. "Ya want my advice?" Souda raised an eyebrow, earning a solemn nod from Sonia. "Leave it the hell alone. It ain't any use if the stone-faced bastard doesn't wanna do anything." He muttered bitterly. "Souda! He's our friend-" "No, he's YOUR friend. Wow, you really never paid any attention to either of us back then, did ya?" Souda snapped, tossing the rag back onto the counter. "W-What are you talking about?" Sonia shuddered, voice shaky. Souda looked hurt for a moment before shaking his head and sighing. "Ha! Figures..." He laughed feebly, sitting back down in the chair. "Gundam an' I... We never really got along. We only tolerated each other 'cause it made ya happy. An' now you're askin' me of all people for help when I was the third wheel." "Souda, you weren't-" Sonia started. "Then tell me, where've ya been the past year?" He raised an eyebrow and cut her off. "Sure as hell never saw hide or hair of either o'ya since graduation." Souda added curtly. "Souda..." Sonia murmured quietly. "Don't gimme your pity. I don't want it, an' I don't need it." Souda scoffed and rolled his eyes before standing. "What I need is to get back to work. Togami's breathin' down my neck." He muttered and reached for a tool on the counter. Sonia sniffled slightly and picked up the grease-streaked tool and handed it to him before furrowing her gaze and shooting him a glare. "Fine, then! I don't need you, anyway! I can do this myself!" She roared, startling Souda slightly as she turned and hurried out of there. Souda's gaze narrowed as she left, letting loose a hiss of air through gritted teeth before getting back to work.

* * *

 

Sonia sniffled again as she walked back to Gundam's shop, unsure of what else to do. "Sonia? What is the matter?" Tanaka's concern-filled voice asked as she looked up at him. "O-Oh! Gundam, it's.. It's nothing." She smiled and wiped her eyes. "Are you sure?" He questioned, his four hamsters popping up from their hiding places among the folds of his scarf. "Yeah, it's nothing. Just caught up with an old friend." She laughed weakly and yawned. ".... Very well." Gundam ceded reluctantly. "I'm gonna go and finish things up, then!" Sonia chirped. "I promised I'd call Ibuki and give her the details." She chuckled lightly, earning an unseen small smile from Gundam. "Goodbye then, Sonia." He nodded firmly as she gave a small wave and left. Gundam's gaze narrowed slightly in thought as he mulled upon Sonia's words. "Catching up with an old friend..." He murmured, eyes widening slightly in surprise as only one name came to mind. The only person that could piss quite literally anyone off; Kazuichi Souda.

 

* * *

 

After he'd closed up shop, Gundam decided to pay Souda a visit and perhaps chew him out for his earlier behavior towards Sonia. When he finally managed to find Souda's garage, he was all but thrilled when he found the mechanic underneath the car. "Souda." Gundam spoke, his words falling upon deaf ears as the radio found a stronger signal and began to play louder. Rolling his eyes, Gundam walked over to the mechanic beneath the car and reached for the creeper Souda was on with his foot, dragging the board out into the open room. "What the- ah, shit." Souda groaned and rolled his eyes as he stood up, shutting the radio off. "Great. Abso-frickin-lutely great. Whaddya want, Hamster boy?" Gundam crossed his arms, glaring at Souda. "So it was you Sonia was visiting earlier." "Yeah, woulda thought she'd've told ya that, since y'know, you're best pals an' all." Souda growled and tightened his grip on the tool in his hand. "No, unfortunately she's kept me in the dark about many things regarding our classmates and their involvement in my... Birthday." Gundam cringed, the word sounding foreign. "Oh yeah, what's with that? Why don't ya celebrate?" Souda deflected, turning back to the car. "Do not change the subject, mortal." Gundam hissed. "What did you say to her that upset her?" "It was nothin'." Souda snapped and continued working. "She came by askin' me for help 'cause she had no idea what the hell t'do for your birthday. I told her I had no clue because you an' I never got along, so-" "You what?" Gundam seethed. "I told her the truth, for god's sake, Tanaka. I mean, look at us! We ain't in high school anymore an' s'not like either o'ya come an' check up on me like 'friends'! M'not gonna lie t'her anymore. I'm. Done." Souda spat, his glare not quite matching his wavering voice. "I.... Had not realized-" "Pfft. O'course ya didn't. Neither o'ya did, but that doesn't matter! This ain't about me! S'about you! S'always been about you!" Souda cut him off in a flare of anger. "Everyone always liked you more...." He shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut as he braced himself against either side of the car. Gundam's gaze softened for a moment as he started to reach out, ultimately deciding to pull back and cross his arms, turning around as his cheeks burned slightly. "She meant you no harm, Mor-" he stopped and pulled his scarf over his nose. "Souda. Sonia deeply cares for you and I alike, which is why I have allowed her to... Celebrate my birthday. It is up to you whether you appear or not... But should you need help deciding, do not do it for me if it bugs you that much. I ask that you do it for Sonia. And perhaps apologize to her in the process." Gundam murmured and looked at Souda out of the corner of his eye, noting the mechanic's static position. He started to leave when he heard a small sigh escape Souda, turning to look at him and catching him pick up his tools and continue working in silence, not bothering to turn the radio back on. Gundam had decided it best to leave at that point and returned to his apartment for the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I'm writing this in my phone's notes, so that's what's up with the spacing. I'm not exactly familiar with Ao3 or how to work it, so tips or tricks are greatly appreciated!! Ah, um, thanks for reading, I suppose, and thank you for the feedback!! It's greatly appreciated!!


End file.
